What if?
by Kohakuiro chan
Summary: A PG-13 fic that asks one question... What if??? What if planet Vegeta had never been destroyed? What if the Vegeta we all have come to love grew to become the king? What if he had a pair of wild Saiyajin children? Will the planet survive?


What if Freiza never destroyed Planet Vegeta? What if Vegeta had grown to fulfill his destiny as the Saiyajin king? What if Vegeta had a pair of Saiyajin twin children? This is a "What if?" story that answers all of these questions. 

Rating: PG13, Graphic Violence and mild language

"When is that infernal woman ever going to spit out those damn pups!?" Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he thumped the armrest of his throne impatiently with his fingers. His mate was in the infirmary giving birth to his children he had spent months trying to produce. 

"The least she could do is give birth quickly after taking so long to get them going" He closed his eyes and laid back in his chair, remembering the long hot hours of lovemaking in his private chambers. He had remained with his mate for two reasons. One, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. And two, She was the most powerful female on the planet, and wanting only the strongest son, which he was sure he would have, he stayed faithful to her. 

He was quickly stricken from these memories as a loud knock on the large palace doors brought him back to the present. "ENTER!" He called, his booming voice echoing through the extravagant throne room. Both doors opened quickly and a feeble old man walked in slowly, bowing down in front of his king. 

King Vegeta smirked, rather amused, figuring this poor excuse for a Saiyajin drew the short straw. "Rise" The King said shortly, sizing the little man up as he stood. "Any progress?" The king asked in more of an order than a question. 

"Y-yes...your highness..." The man choked out. "Lattucea has given birth to both children..." _"Both?" _The King wondered, but shrugged it off.The king stood from his throne as the little man bowed down again. "Take me to them." the king said, moving his cape into the right position. The man stood and turned around as quickly as possible and walked out of the room. 

The king walked hastily toward the infirmary, following the little old man. He stopped abruptly in front of the door with "INFIRMARY" written across it in big bold letters. The guard by the door opened it for the King. He stepped in and scanned the room remembering this room quite well, having being in it so many times as a child. He walked over to a bed, where his mate lay. He looked to the small carriage along side of it to two small Saiyajin babies, wrapped each in a separate blanket. 

He took the edge of the blanket off the child on the right and lifted the baby out of the carriage by its foot. He looked at it and smirked, noting this one was a male, as expected. He also noticed the child's power level, rather content on what he sensed. He put the child down and did the same to the next. He frowned noticing the sexual change of this one. He threw the child at its mother as it started to wail. "I am having this brat executed...so pay your respects while you can." The woman stood abruptly, cradling the newborn child in her arms. "Please your highness...do not kill it...It hasn't had a chance yet...please...I beg of you..." She said in a bold voice. A little too bold for Vegeta's tastes. He lifted his hand and backhanded the audacious woman, sending her and her baby, to the nearest wall. 

The blood started to drip from her cheek as the baby started to wail harder, sending its power higher. The king stepped back, amazed that the child's level reached ten. The woman started to cry, more for her child's sake then her own. Vegeta cringed at this behavior and having no use for her anymore, he walked over to her. He looked at his mate one last time and withdrew his sabre. He brought it high above his head then forcefully brought it down, and held it in her heart, till she breathed no more. He brought his sword out of her and sheathed it. He looked at the wailing child in her arms. He turned around and walked out of the room, reconsidering having the child put to sleep.

~Five Years Later~

The younger version of Vegeta, quickly ran down the long hallways of the palace, laughing, his twin sister behind him. They had done something wrong, and they knew it, but finding fun in every mischievous crime they committed, they continued to be as cheerful as ever. 

They looked almost exactly alike. The little boy had spiky black hair and beady black eyes, just like his father. The little girl had long, smooth black hair, and sharp black eyes. They were both very small. They were just running past the large throne room doors as a very large guard came out of nowhere, and grabbed each child cruelly by the back of their traditional Saiyajin outfits. The female called out in shock as she was lifted from the ground. The male simply crossed his arms, knowing this was coming. 

The guard carried both inside the throne room and dropped them in front of their father. They stood up and realizing they were in the presence of the king, bowed down in unison. Vegeta looked at them and then up to the guard nodding his head, as a sign for him to depart. "Rise" he said calmly. Both children stood hurriedly as their father rose as well. He crossed his arms behind his back as he walked slowly in front of his children, pacing back and forth. Finally, he stopped and looked upon them. "So...I hear you two have made quite a bit of trouble in the research lab..."He said evenly as the twins started to apprehensively fidget. "How many times have I explained to you the research lab is off-limits..." The king said, his voice rising a notch. "And you still disobey me...and cause trouble as well...did you two know you ruined a very...VERY...important study!? You completely destroyed all data on the amplifying of the Super Saiyajin TRANSFORMATION!" The king yelled furiously as his face started to turn red. Both children winced, knowing they were going to be punished. The king glared at the two children, his power level rising. He shook with anger and clutched his fists. The little girl took a deep breath and looked her father in the face, a crime punishable by death. "We're sorry father..." She said quietly. King Vegeta, surprised this little girl would have the audacity to look at him, much less _speak_ to him while he was speaking. He pulled his hand back and cuffed the poor child across the face, sending her reeling. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground, the whole side of her face, bright red from the slap. Blood seeped from her lip as her body shook, trying to keep herself from crying. Her brother twinged as he heard her hit the wall, but he stayed in his place, not daring to try and help her. 

The king looked from his damaged daughter to his fearful son. He turned around, and crossed his arms. "CABBA!" He roared. The doors opened and a huge Saiyajin entered the room. "Yes my king?" He asked in a deep voice. "Take these two brats to the training grounds...and "work" with them until they are put in the infirmary..." King Vegeta said coldly. "Yes my king." Cabba said. The large Saiyajin walked over to the male and picked him up by the back of his uniform. He then moved over to the girl and lifted her from the ground, and tucked her under his arm. Cabba turned and walked out the doors of the throne room, the guards closing them behind him. 

Cabba walked down the long corridors of the palace, with two struggling children in his grasp. "CABBA LET US GO NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" The young prince ordered. "Sorry Prince Vegeta...your order does not overrule the kings..."Cabba said slowly. "Cabba! Please! Just let us go! Just this once?" The princess debated. "Sorry Princess Vega...No can do...I had a direct order from his highness...If I defy that order, he will have my head..." Cabba said. "Better to have your than ours..." The Prince said irritably. Cabba just shook his head and chuckled softly to himself, wondering if his father, Nappa, had ever had this much trouble with the king. 

It was a shame. His father had been killed along with the previous king when Vegeta had become king. As a royal tradition, when the prince turned 16, an induction took place to make him king. The prince can only become king if, the king died in battle with an enemy, or if the king was killed with the blade of his son the day of the induction. After the king was killed, it was considered an honor for the king's head warrior to be killed along with him. And so, his father had been chosen. 

When Cabba reached the doors of the high velocity training grounds, the two children started to squirm nervously. The guard opened the doors for Cabba and stepped aside, not being aloud to even look in the room. Cabba stepped in and the doors closed tightly behind him. He set the children down and smirked. The twins stood, knowing what was next and got into fighting position. Cabba gave a quick shout and charged. He started to throw punches and kicks at the small warriors, not really intending to hit them yet. The twins easily dodged the blows, knowing Cabba was just warming up. They were not yet fully trained, but could probably destroy Cabba if they worked together to their maximum ability. They also knew if they beat Cabba, then their father would have to punish them himself, and that would not end as pretty, like it would if Cabba did their father's dirty work. Prince Vegeta swung a kick to Cabba's feet, trying to knock him to the ground. The large warrior jumped, missing the blow by 2 inches. The princess kicked at Cabba's face, a bad move on her part. Cabba grabbed her foot with both hands and twisted, breaking 3 bones in her leg. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Cabba smirked, knowing who the first one down was going to be. He picked the little girl up by her collar, and brought his clenched fist to the top of her head. 

The prince cringed, hearing the sickening crack of her skull. The princess tried not to scream, as it would cause more pain to her head. Cabba dropped her, and she lay limp on the ground, hoping he wouldn't do any more to her. 

Cabba let her lay there and went for the prince. Prince Vegeta jumped as Cabba was going to grab him. Cabba flew after him, and grabbed him by the hair. He then threw him to the ground as hard as he could. The prince hit the ground, breaking bones in his back, arms, and legs. Cabba jumped down from the air, and landed next to the broken prince. He walked over to him and grinned like a wild cat. "What's the matter prince?...did I hurt you?" He said menacingly. "You...couldn't beat me if you tried...you overgrown...piece of...garbage." The prince said weakly. Cabba, outraged at the prince's comment, said "Well lets see if THIS will hurt you!" With that, he stomped on Vegeta's chest, breaking one of his ribs. The prince bit his lip, trying not to give Cabba the satisfaction by crying out. "Ah...a tough guy huh? well..." Cabba said. He then began to crush every one of Vegeta's ribs. After the 20th one had been broken, the door of the training room opened. 

Cabba stopped abruptly and looked to the entrance. The king walked in and looked to his children. "Good work Cabba...I will take it from here..." He said. "Yes my king" Cabba said. He bowed and walked quickly out of the room. The king walked over to his son and smirked. He gave him a good kick in the ribs, crushing the other four at the same time. The young prince could not take it anymore and screamed. The king then walked over to his daughter and inspected her injuries. He picked her up by her hair, making her head pound with pain. She screamed and started to cry, reaching her hands up to try to pry her father's fingers off her hair. 

The king slapped her cheek, and still held on to her hair. "Quit crying brat...You are a Saiyajin...Saiyajins don't cry..." Vega bit her lip and willed herself to stop crying, knowing she would not be released until she stopped. The king threw her down and walked out, ordering a guard to get Cabba, and to tell him to bring the children to the infirmary...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Vega walked down the long dirt walkway. On either side was trees and beautiful flowers. The princess loved the palace for this one reason. Here, was the only place where plants grew. On all other parts of the huge planet, there was only trash. Piles of rubble, dirt, and jagged rocks were the only thing that inhabited the outsides of the palace walls. 

Vega sighed, taking it all in. She was only five years old and a Saiyajin at that, but she could still appreciate her beautiful surroundings and the cool, tranquil breeze of the afternoon. 

It was one week after the incident. She had just gotten out of the rejuvenation tank. She hated her father, and couldn't wait till her brother and herself turned 16. Then Vegeta would slay their father for the throne. She would be a rank under her brother, since he was male and she was female, but she didn't care. She knew she would get special treatment anyways. 

She walked over to a nearby tree, to sit in the shade, and relax her mind before training. She was just closing her eyes, when Prince Vegeta swung down from a tree branch, hanging on by his legs. "HEY!" Vegeta said, smiling. Vega jumped up surprised, and fell backwards into the long grass. "VEGETA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled as soon as she figured out who it was. Her twin jumped down from the tree, chuckling and walked over to her. "Oh...but it is Vega..." He said, still laughing. "why you..." Vega said and jumped up. She started chasing the now running Vegeta around the gardens. 

Vegeta ran around the corner of the palace, and Vega followed, only to be caught by back of the uniforms by none other than Cabba. "Aren't you two supposed to be in the erudition room with professor Tomate?" he asked. Vega and Vegeta looked at each other, knowing they skipped class again. "He dismissed us early..." Vega said matter-of-factly. "I don't think so Princess... I checked up on that..." "Well I order you to release us...and my order overrules professor Tomate's any day." The prince added. "Oh on that you are correct Prince...But it does not overrule King Vegeta's...and he was the one who ordered me to find you two and manually take you to class..." Cabba said with a smirk on his muscular face. Both children knew they couldn't argue with that, so they scoffed and let themselves be taken to the erudition room. 

"Well...well...well...what do we have here? Two truant children... What would your excuses be this time?" Professor Tomate asked. Cabba had just dropped them off and now they had to endure two long hours of school. Vega and Vegeta ignored their instructor and sat in the two desks in the middle of the room. The teacher turned and started to write on the board, explaining numerous things to them. The children were not listening, and instead sending mental notes to each other. _" Man...what a drag...We could be out having fun right now...but instead, we have to sit and listen to this fat ass, tomato looking, sorry excuse for a Saiyajin, cow drag on and on about some thing that wont even be important in the future..."_ Vega thought to Vegeta . _"My first duty when I become king will be to torture him...slowly as he does to us." _Vegeta added. 

"So Prince Vegeta...what is the answer?" Professor Tomate asked. "Answer to what?" Vegeta asked, confused. "The area of a circle, your highness..." "Well...erm...lets see...the area of a circle..." Vegeta said, scratching his head. "I see you do not know the answer...how about you Princess?" The professor asked. "Don't ask me..." she said simply. The professor sighed and said "The area of a circle is..." 

Both twins, fed up with listening to the professor, stood up and left, announcing the end of class. The twins walked outside to their favorite spot and sparred for about 3 hours or so. After, they laid sprawled out in the grass, their bodies aching from the fight. They saw a guard running toward them, so they sat up, waiting to know what he wanted. "Prince Vegeta, Princess Vega...His Highness would like to see you right away..." He said quickly. Both children looked at each other and stood up, brushing their clothes off. They started to walk towards the palace slowly, figuring their father had found some other heinous crime to blame on them. The reached the doors of the throne room and the guard shook their heads. "No admittance Prince Vegeta...Princess Vega..." The one on the right said. 

"But we were summoned by his highness!" Vega yelled angrily. "He is not in here..." The guard on the left said. The children turned to see Cabba coming down the hall. They walked over to him and said "Where is father Cabba!? He wishes to have audience with us and he is not in the throne room!" Vegeta yelled. 

"He is in his private quarters." Cabba said. "He wishes to see you there." The twins looked at each other in confusion. They had never been inside their father's quarters. That was the most forbidden room in the whole palace. They started to worry a little, but walked to his chambers. They got outside the doors and saw there was no guards. No guard was allowed to stand in front of the doors except Cabba. They knocked on the door. "ENTER" The king yelled. The Prince and Princess opened the door and walked in slowly. The two children were stunned by the beautiful room. It had a fluffy white carpet, shiny walls made of marble and mirrors everywhere. There was a big crystal chandelier and pictures of all the former kings of the planet. They noticed that all the kings looked alike. They all had spiky, black hair and those cold black eyes. They saw the window on the far end of the room that looked out into the garden. The same garden that they spend all their free time in. 

_"So that's why father knows everything we do out there...when no one else is around..."_ Vega thought. In the middle of the room sat a chair. The back of it was turned toward them. They looked around in amazement. This was the best room in the palace. And they were forbidden to go in it! 

Suddenly, the chair in the middle of the room turned around, their father seated in it. They both bowed down quickly, one knee on the floor, the other bent slightly. Their right hand was placed on their bent knee, with one hand placed over their heart. There heads were bent, looking to the floor. 

"Rise." The king said calmly. 

The children stood up and looked at their father. "What would you like father?" Prince Vegeta asked. The king stood up and crossed his arms behind his back. "I am sending you two out to space...to conquer a planet for me...I think you are old enough. Your capsules are waiting. Cabba will be going with you...to make sure you do a good job. No...absolutely NO playing around..." The king said. 

The twins stood, mouths agape, looking at their father. The king shot them a quick glance which made both of them stand properly again. 

"You will be leaving in an hour. Your destination... a place called Earth. You will take nothing. Cabba will be waiting at the docking platform. Now go...both of you..." King Vegeta said. They stood there, still in shock of what they had just been told. The king looked at them for a moment and said fiercely "I said DISMISSED!" Both children bowed quickly and walked out. Prince Vegeta and Princess Vega walked down the long corridor leading to their quarters. They were excited about going to this planet father called "Earth" but they were nervous at the same time. They questioned their abilities and pondered on if they had been trained hard enough. After all, they were only five years of age. 

They each got to their rooms and walked in, closing the doors behind them. Vega walked over to her vanity and sat down, recapping the occurrences of her life. She brushed her long black hair and looked in the mirror, trying to keep herself calm. She sighed and placed her hairbrush back in the drawer of her vanity. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She reached in and pulled out a fresh navy blue body suit and a pair of white gloves.. She placed them neatly on her bed, and walked over to the huge walk-in closet. She opened it and pulled out a brand new set of armor without shoulder pads and a pair of white boots. 

She undressed out of her tattered bodysuit and armor quickly and put the body suit on. She then pulled on her boots, then armor, then her gloves. She jumped on her bed, sprawled out over the comforter, and closed her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the world around the gates of the palace. He saw many normal looking Saiyajins. Much plainer than his father, sister and himself. He sighed, and wished they were aloud to go out there, and see what their planet was like. It was actually pretty strange that they were setting out for a distant planet millions of light-years away, but they were not permitted to look around the habitat around the palace. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Prince Vegeta...Cabba is waiting for you at the docking platform." 

"I'M COMING! IM COMING!" he yelled. He jumped off the window and walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hallway. There, he saw his sister just coming out of her room down the long corridor. He walked over to her, and the walked out to the docking booth, together, meeting Cabba at their space capsules. 

The doors were opened, and the three Saiyajins climbed into their separate ships. They settled down into the seats, and closed their eyes, falling into a deep sleep due to a sleeping gas pouring into the capsules, so the anxious Saiyajins would not go crazy, for the trip would take a year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Year Later...

Three white Saiyajin space ships crash landed on the Earth. Gokou and his friends felt a sharp wave of extreme power escalate from the Mideel area in the South-Western hemisphere. They charged up and flew toward the area where they were going to get a big surprise...

The two powerful, royal Saiyajin children and their colossal body guard stepped out of their capsule and stretched. Princess Vega looked across the plain and smirked, seeing about 60 people surrounding them. She looked at her brother and saw the same dangerous smirk athwart his face. She crossed her arms and said in a low, menacing tone "Well hello...Earthlings...as you call yourselves...I am very...very...pleased to meet you..." 

She lifted her right arm and pointed her finger toward a section of the crowd. BOOM! A huge blast went off, destroying all the inhabitants. Another blast went off behind her, announcing her brother had followed suit. She grinned as the winds of dust and debris flew around her. 

She looked up to see Vegeta flying upward into the air. She followed him, being tailed by Cabba. She knew where Vegeta was going as soon as she felt the power intensifying. She knew he was in pursue of the highest levels on the planet...First things First... 

Vegeta landed on the ground, feeling the energy coming closer. He knew the strongest beings on this planet were in search of them as well. And as the Prince, he knew what he said goes, and decided to wait for the weaklings to find them. 

Vega landed on the ground next to her brother, and Cabba, next to her. "Why did you stop Vegeta!? This is not where they are!?" She asked angrily. "Calm down Vega...they will come to us." Vegeta replied calmly. 

Vega stood, crossing her arms, knowing she could not overrule his requisition. She was below him, being female and all. Cabba certainly could not argue, being _totally_ outranked. He knew he had to listen to these spoiled, ill-disciplined brats, and did not have an excuse to order them around, with their father not here... 

Then, out of the sky, came down seven warriors. Vegeta and Vega examined them as they landed. There was a green one, a small clown like one, a regular looking human with a long battle scar across his face, a bald headed one, one with three eyes, a boy with awkward black hair, and the most powerful of all, a larger copy of the boy.

The bald headed one jumped back and let out a gasp. "What the heck!? How can two little kids have that much power!" He called out. 

"Don't forget the big one Kuririn..." The regular looking human added. 

"He has no where near as much powerful as the runts." The green one said. 

Vega and Vegeta smirked. 

"Allow me to introduce myself." Vega said slowly. "My name is Vega...and this is..." She said as she pointed to her brother. 

"Vegeta...almighty Prince of the Saiyajins!" Vegeta interrupted proudly. "And this is our bodyguard Cabba..." Vega added, giving her brother a dirty look. 

All three Saiyajins looked over to Gokou, waiting for him to introduce himself. Gokou just looked at them with a dazed, goofy look on his face.

"Your name Earthling..." Cabba demanded. 

"Ohhhh my name?" Gokou asked sheepishly. "Gokou." 

The rest of the Z-Gang announced their names one after another like Gokou had. "Well...now that we have all been acquainted..." Vegeta said with a smirk. 

"Wait..." Vega said suddenly. Both Vegeta and Cabba looked at her, wondering why she called for a pause on their fun. Vega walked over to Gokou and his son. The one they called Gohan and walked around them, inspecting them. "These are not Earthlings." She said slowly, while walking back to her crew. 

Vegeta shot her a weird look and said, "Well what are they then..." 

"They are just like us...they are Saiyajins." She said dryly. 

Both Vegeta and Cappa gave the two a good look. "You know what Princess? That kind of looks like Bardock...Hey wait a second...Didn't Bardock have a son? I mean other than Raditzu? Yeah...he was sent here too...to Earth...But I guess he didn't finish his mission...I think his name is Kakarot." "Well Gokou...Do you know what happens when one neglects their mission? I'd be happy to show you..." The prince said with a smirk. "Cabba...plant the seeds..." Cabba nodded at his highness and reached into the sack hanging from his belt. He pulled out a glass tube with 6 little seeds in it. (Sound familiar?) 

"Lets see...1-2-3-4-5-6!..." We only have 6 here Prince Vegeta. 

"Plant them you fool!" Vegeta said irritably. 

Cabba nodded again and bent down, one knee on the cold freshly turned dirt. He un-capped the tube and pushed all 6 seeds into the ground with his index finger. He then stood up and put his hand in the air. A rain cloud formed above the gang, and the area in which the seeds were planted. He brought his hands down quickly to his sides, setting off a downpour of rain from the cloud. 

The liquid droplets simply bounced off the invisible shields hovering over the Prince, Princess, and Cabba. The water poured on the ground below, and also hit the Z-team. The prince started laughing as the water drenched their opponents, but was quickly hushed with a look of efficiency from his twin. "That's enough Cabba." Vega said. Cabba put his hands in the air, and shook them slightly, and the cloud and rain disappeared. 

He put his hands to his side and looked over to the Prince who was grinning. The opposing side was not very happy. Choutzu, the clown like character wined to Tien; The one with the third eye. 

All of a sudden, the ground beneath the Z-fighters started to shake. Then, six green heads popped out from the head, followed by a small, yet muscular bodies. 

"Now then..." Vegeta said as his green warriors stood in front of him. "Who wants to fight one of these guys first?" 

Yamcha, the weakest of them all stepped forward. "I will fight them...I will take all of them at the same time!" He yelled. 

"Hmmmm... for a man with such little power, you sure are brave." Vega said slowly. "What do you think your doing Yamcha? These things are powerful! You cant take them all on by yourself!" Gokou said quickly. 

"I have to do this Gokou...You'll understand." Yamcha said with a wink. 

"If your going to do this I will too!" said Choutzu. 

"Me too!" Tien added. 

"Count me in guys" Kuririn said. 

"lets all do this!" Gohan said. 

"YEAH!" They all yelled at once. 

Vegeta, Vega and Cabba looked at each other with freaked out looks on their faces. _"Man...these guys need help...They sound like cheerleaders!" _Cabba thought to himself. They all turned back to the warriors and crossed their arms. "Well...If you all wish to do this...then I guess you can all die by a bunch of low level creatures who cultivate from the ground" Vega said with a smirk. 

The warriors got into fighting stance. "GO!" Vega yelled at the Saiybamen. The green aliens jumped at her command, and lunged at the warriors. A huge uproar of power emerged. Half from the warriors, and half from the Saiybamen. The three Saiyajins watched as the green monsters started to take the lead. The creatures were doing miraculous moves, beating the warriors to the punch every time. All of a sudden, a huge blast went off. One of the Saiybamen had self-destructed! Three of the Z-warriors were down for the count. Yamcha, Tien and poor little Choutzu. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as he looked at his fallen friends. A wave of power emerged from his body, sending it straight toward the Saiybamen. The monsters set off a loud shreek as their bodies were torn apart. Cabba looked at her fallen warriors with rage in her eyes. "DAMMIT!" Cabba yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT TO GET THOSE!" He lifted his finger and pointed it toward Gohan. "You'll pay for that brat." He said surprisingly calmly, and let energy burst through the tip of his raised finger. Gohan, his back turned, being weak from his last temper tantrum, didn't see it coming. Piccolo's eyes went wide as he saw the energy going toward his student. 

_"GOHAN!"_ he thought and jumped in front of the blast. (Ahhhhhh that is familiar too!) The blast penetrated his body, leaving a dead, green Namek to fall at the feet of the one he sacrificed himself for. 

Gohan's eyes went wide as he saw his master lying at his feet. "P-Picc-PICCALO!!!!!!" He screamed. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Gokou walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "It was for the best son...he knew this was the only way..." Gokou said sympathetically. Gohan's shoulders heaved with muffled sobs. He looked up at Cabba, his eyes burning with hate. "How could you do this to him...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!!!" He shouted. 

He started to lunge for the collasel Saiyajin, but was held back by Gokou and Kuririn.

"No Gohan." Kuririn said slowly. "It won't help Piccolo if you just run in and get your self killed like that." 

"Hmmm...well...Cabba...I think it is time." Vegeta said. "Would you like to try first?"

"Of course Prince Vegeta...I have been waiting for this moment..." Cabba said with a sly grin on his face. He stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Yep...I'm ready" 

Gohan looked at his father, then back at Cabba. He stepped to the giant and looked him in the eye. Cabba swung his left fist at Gohan, connecting with his stomach. Gohan, already feeling the pain of the fight, doubled over, clutching his stomach. Cabba brought his elbow down, to crush Gohan's back, but hit only air as Gohan phased out, and stood behind Cabba. Gohan swung a kick to Cabba's head, but Cabba blocked with his right arm. They engaged in a blend of blows, Cabba on the winning side. Gohan let his guard down for a second, resulting in Cabba knocking him into a nearby mountain. Gohan was down. 

Kuririn jumped in this time and ended in worse shape then poor Gohan. Gokou looked composed in spite of all that had occurred. He stepped forward and said. "Well...looks like you got them." He said calmly. "Yeah I did didn't I?" Cabba said sarcastically. 

"Well it's not gonna work out that way this time." Gokou said with a hint of venom in his voice. 

"Oh yeah Kakarot?" Cabba swung at Gokou with his left arm, but Gokou jumped, landing on his outreached arm. He smiled at Cabba and lifted one foot up. He brought his foot to Cabba's face, breaking his nose. "AHHHHHHH!" Cabba said as blood squirted into his eyes. "My nose!!!" Gokou flipped down and left Cabba holding his face with his hands. "You Son of a Bitch! Your GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Cabba swung at Gokou, but missed, being blinded by his own rage and blood for that matter. Gokou just laughed to himself and let him try to hit him. 

Tiring of the futile blows, Gokou grabbed onto Cabba's. He then started spinning wildly and let go of Cabba, sending them flying over Vegeta and Vega's heads. They watched as he crawled out of the mountain and over to the children. "P-Please...give me a hand..." Vegeta smirked and reached down, taking Cabba's hand. He gripped it tightly and flung his trainer into the air. 

Vega, knowing what Vegeta was intending to do, shot a fatal blast into the air straight at Cabba. The blast exploded, leaving nothing but debris. Vegeta looked at his sister, telling her with his eyes he wanted her to go next. She stepped forward and smirked at her larger opponent. 

"Well I guess It's my turn...Don't hurt me too bad." She said sardonically. Gokou, sensing this child's power was beyond his own, swung first, hitting only the cool afternoon air. A soft, evil giggle came from above him. He looked up and eyed the five-year-old girl. "You missed me." she said in a mocking tone. She landed on the ground and lunged at Gokou. They started with a combo of punches and kicks, neither of them getting anywhere. The little child jumped back, becoming frustrated that none of her hits were connecting. She put her hands together at the wrists, and raised her hands into the air. She closed her eyes as electric waves encircled her hands, shocking her now and then. She screamed and opened her eyes slowly. "FINAL...FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she heaved the ball of kinetic energy toward Gokou. She learned this move from her father one day in training, and decided to use it. She was not quite strong enough to handle the deadly Gallic Gun or even the Big Bang Attack, so she figured this must do. Gokou's eyes widened, as he closed his eyes, being all he could do in the short amount of time he had before the blast connected. The blast hit him, full force, tearing his clothes to pieces. He yelled as the blast tore up his skin, leaving long, bloody gashes down his arms, legs, back, chest, and face. The dust cleared, The Princess breathing hard. She was floating in the air, observing the man's incisions. She laughed slightly, not noticing the blast coming behind her. She fell to the ground in pain as a blast of purple energy hit her in the back. Gokou saw this was his chance and put his wrists together, pulling his linked arms behind his back. "KA...MA...AH...MA..." He screamed, the power rising in his blast. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled pushing the energy toward the little warrior. 

Vega screamed out in excruciating pain as the blast tore through her armor, reaching her body. She coughed up blood, and lay helpless on the ground. When the dust cleared, Gokou looked at the poor little girl just lying there. 

He breathed in deep, knowing this was only a child, and everyone deserves a second chance. He started to walk over to his son, when Vega reached his arm up toward him. "P-please...Please...don't...leave me...My brother will kill me...My father...will kill me..." She said in a quiet voice. 

Gokou looked down at her, his heart melting. He reached his hand down toward her. Vega took his hand and smirked. 

Gokou's eyes widened as he felt a surge of energy go in his body through his hand. Vega held her breath, and Gokou exploded. Blood splashed across the side of the bare, dead, mountainside. (mwahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo evil!)

The little girl stood up, her white glove now covered in blood. She grinned at her brother who praised her with a smirk. 

The two little warriors floated upwards, summoning their ships. Vegeta, feeling kind of worthless, shot a fatal blast to the Earth. Both children got in their ships, and took off toward Planet Vegeta, as Earth, and all of it's inhabitants went up in a boom.


End file.
